Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa
Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa was the second digital expansion in the video game adaption of the ''Hutts'' comic book series. It was released in June of 2013, with Hutts: Pawa Crisis available with it if pre-ordered and available by itself after pre-order. Two months later, in August, its successor expansion, Cult of Varl, was released. In the expansion, being the beginning of a new timeline in the Hutts series, it started out with the player training, like the base game. The expansion also started the Hutts as a playable species, along with a whole new storyline, where the player would start out as a low-ranking crime lord (for easy and medium settings) or a high-ranking crime lord (for hard settings) that would try to rise even higher through that Hutt's kajidic, engaging in rival and clan wars, plotting assassinations, buying and selling merchandise, and, based upon the Hutt agility level the player uses when creating the character, can battle using weapons and participate in missions. The highest position a player could receive while playing as a Hutt was to gain a position on the Hutt Grand Council and controlling a massive criminal empire. A month after the expansion's release, the option was available throughout every single preceding and succeeding expansions, and the base game for free.Also, the option to turn into a Cobralis clan leader was available for the Ssrskar storyline as of 2014. Summary Cartel Features Major additions Lotar, Toydaria, Varl, Inq Hutta The Vengeance of Pawa's central theme locations are Nal Hutta, Tatooine, and Inqua, with the addition of four new planets: Toydaria, Varl, Inq Hutta, and Lotar, with the latter being a new addition to the Star Wars saga. Storyline: Kajidan Rising Appearances *A'la'a Vida *Alarani Ti *Alarani Ti's apprentice *Ashara Zavros *Azalus *Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill *Blastoh *Broga Masrii *Budhila Desilijic Fortiure *Chabrui *Champio *Clor'a Zavros *Delta Clay *Dopa *Dyst *Eriud Anakar *Es'tur *Frenzy *Finn Dun *Gorzo *Great Hutt Champio *Hralka *Issulla *Juvard Illip Oggurobb *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure *Kajidan *Karvo-Zils *Kladak *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Konahrik Blujic Yulo *Kossak Inijic Ar'durv *Letzi Anakar *Sasaggar Bareesh *Nebuli *Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure *Nibobo *Oraos Anakar *Pankpa *Pawa *Raskurro *Qualaka Zaro *Scorpio *Suudaa Nem'ro *Tassaa Bareesh *Teesaw *Tiraid Anakar *Toborro *Unidentified Ithorian *Unidentified Mon Calamari *Unidentified Pyke *Unidentified Rakata *Zarna Secura |creatures= |droids=* * **Isotope-6 war droid ***Isotope-6 heavy war droid ****AZ-Azalus series |events=*Clan War of Nal Hutta * *Conquest of Inqua *Conquest of Makeb *Galactic War *Great Hutt War *Hutt Cataclysms *Infiltration of the Anakar stronghold *Pawa Crisis **Assault on Budhila's Palace **Battle of Kajidica **Battle of Nal Hutta |locations=*The galaxy *Inq Hutta **Kajidica *Inqua *Lotar galaxy **Lotar *Makeb *Nal Hutta **Bilbousa ***Anakar stronghold ***Bilbousa Bazaar ***Budhila's Palace ***Konahrik's Palace ****Hutt Grand Council Hall *Nar Shaddaa *Oba Diah *Rogul * * ** ***Devastator * *Varl **Harlmoss ***Tomb of the Ancients |organizations=*Anakar family *Black Sun **Vigo *Bounty hunter *Clan-General *Criminal **Crime lord * *Cult of Varl **Cult Lord *Five Hutt families *Galactic Republic *Hutt Cartel **Archon **Bareesh Cartel **Supreme Mogul *Hutt Grand Council *Infinite Empire *Inqua Republic *Inque Cartel *Jedi Order **Jedi Master *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Kajidan's criminal empire *Kajidic **Bareesh **Blujic **Desilijic **Fortiure **Illip **Inijic **Kajidan **Kajidii **Masrii **Nem'ro *Konahrik Blujic Yulo's criminal empire *Oggurobb Engineering *Pyke Syndicate *Sith Empire *Three Families *War Syndicate |species=*Aleena *Anx *Blood Carver *Clawdite *Dathomirian *Human *Hutt *Ithorian *Inque *Lotaran *Mon Calamari *Nikto *Ongree *Pyke *Rakata *Rodian *Selkath *Sith *Togruta *Toydarian *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Vurk *Wookiee |vehicles= |technology=* ** ***Isotope-6 blaster pistol ****Isotope-6 pulse pistol ** ***Isotope-6 blaster rifle * **Kabbura's holodiary *Key of Devastation *Lightsaber **Kabbura's lightsaber **Konahrik's lightsaber |miscellanea=* * ** ** *Isotope **Isotope-6 *Languages **Galactic Standard Basic **Huttese ***Ancient Huttese }} Vengeance of Pawa